1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system comprising a quick-drying, preferably aqueous, coating composition, the system consisting of a plastic container having a pressure release valve and containing the aqueous coating composition, a sponge for applying the aqueous coating composition, and a lid for airtight sealing of the sponge.
2. Prior art
Quick-drying coating compositions are known. Such coating compositions, which are preferably aqueous, are employed in particular in the first-time coating and in the care of wooden components, the coating compositions used as wood varnishes preferably comprising air-drying alkyd resins as binders.
In accordance with the processes of the prior art such wood varnishes are applied, for example, by brush or roller coating or by spray gun. These application techniques are disadvantageous in that in the case of brush or roller coating, especially of wooden frames or wooden profiles (for example window frames or treads), the substrate requires laborious preparation, that it is necessary to mask off the areas which are not to be varnished, that the wood varnishes tend toward dripping during application, that the wood varnishes form a skin in the storage vessels as a result of air contact on the liquid surface, and that the cleaning [sic] tools have to be cleaned with organic solvents, in an environmentally detrimental manner.
When using spray guns, the surfaces which are not to be varnished must likewise be masked off. In addition, following the application of the wood varnish, the spray nozzles of the spray guns require thorough cleaning in order to avoid them becoming blocked by dried-on varnish residues.
In all of the processes mentioned there are losses of coating composition as a result, for example, of dripping, paint splashes, overspray in the case of spray guns, or cleaning of the application tools.